The Horror Of Our Love
by ShexWasxGone
Summary: "Each time he went looking for Kenny, he told himself it was the human thing to do, to take care of someone when they needed it. But deep down he knew it was more than that. He couldn't ignore the fear he felt whenever Kenny didn't pick up the phone." - Crenny Oneshot. Rated for drug use and some swearing.


_**A.N~ **__A random idea while I was listening to The Horror of our love by Ludo. It's short, but ah well xD_

_-o-_

**The Horror of Our Love**

"You're a fucking mess."

"I know."

The blonde slurred his words as he strained to see the blue clad boy above him his face twisted in disgust before settling on a pitied frown. "You're destroying your life." He sighed, and leaned down to wrap an arm around the blonde's thin waist and lift him up to his feet, albeit rather difficultly.

"I know." The blonde moaned, clinging to the boy like a life line. And in some ways, he was.

This wasn't the first time Craig Tucker had found the usually perky Kenny McCormick in a pool of his own fluids, sobbing quietly to himself in the middle of the street, and both boys knew it wouldn't be the last. It had become somewhat of a ritual for them.

Craig admitted to be keeping tabs on the blonde since he dropped out of school their senior year. Someone had to. After all of the blonde's friends left for college, Kenny was alone. Craig didn't know if he still kept in touch with his old friends, but considering Kenny's state now, Craig assumed that he didn't.

The raven haired boy had begun checking up on Kenny periodically, usually on each of his breaks at work and every few hours when he wasn't working to make sure the blonde wasn't getting into trouble. He was okay on most days, but some days when Kenny wouldn't answer the phone - or answered sounding drunk out of his mind - he would search for him and find him in a place like this.

He really didn't know why he did it. Each time he went looking for Kenny, he told himself it was the human thing to do, to take care of someone when they needed it. But deep down he knew it was more than that. He couldn't ignore the fear he felt whenever Kenny didn't pick up the phone.

Craig sighed heavily and pushed Kenny into the passenger's seat of his car before getting into the driver's side. They sat in silence for a while before Craig finally spoke. "You spent all of the money I gave you." It wasn't a question.

"I know." Came the reply.

The ride to Craig's house was long and silent. He never drove Kenny to his own house. He knew there would be nothing there to help the blonde in the state he was in now. Craig had tried on more than one occasion to convince Kenny to stay with him, but hadn't had any luck.

When they arrived to his apartment, Craig began the slow walk up the two flights of stairs to his door. He fiddled with the keys while simultaneously struggling to keep Kenny on his feet. He pushed the door opened after the fifteen minuet struggle and laid the blonde on the couch where he began to inspect his body for any serious damage. "I could have made something of myself." Craig sighed, pulling the orange jacket off the blonde.

"I know."

"I sacrificed so God damn much for you."

"I know."

"I could have followed everyone else to college and left you alone."

"I know."

"You're destroying my life too."

"I know."

Craig felt tears sting his eyes as he watched Kenny's empty blue eyes. Eyes that had given up years ago.

"You know, you can still stay here." Craig said, though he had said the same thing so many times, it almost seemed robotic. "I'll cook for you I guess." He pulled off the blonde's boots, and his pants followed suit. "I know I'm not a good cook, but whatever. Better than most of the stuff you eat anyways."

He got up to pull a blanket out of his closet and pulled it tight around the blonde's body. "I don't have much, but I make enough to take care of both of us."

He went into the kitchen, grabbing a few packages of crackers and making a quick cup of tea and placed it on the coffee table next to Kenny for when he woke up. "I know I'm not the best company, but I want you to stay this time."

The blonde pulled the blanket tighter around himself, but didn't respond.

Craig knew he wouldn't accept. Kenny wanted to disappear. He wanted Craig to let him go, to stop caring. It's hard to destroy yourself when someone will miss you when you're gone.

"You're an idiot." Craig sighed, kneeling beside the couch and placing a chaste kiss on the side of Kenny's face.

"I know."

"I love you anyways." He said, placing another kiss on his lips.

"I know."

He remembered hearing someone say that if a cat knows that death will be coming soon, he'll leave his owner to die alone, or hide his body so no one will have to deal with the pain of losing him.

Kenny McCormick wanted to die alone.

Craig Tucker wasn't going to let him.

-o-

_**A.N~ **__DONE~ Please review!_


End file.
